Of Life, Love, And Lemons
by William Toryn Cadmer II
Summary: Pit is interested in Palutena, and she tells him a story...(After Uprising)PitxPalutena as requested by Taromaru. Lemon. R and R.


(-Author:Hello!

Author: Say hello everyone.

All KI characters: Hello everyone.

Author: Ha Ha Heh, yeah that wasn't funny, anyways, here's the story requested by: Taromaru-)

Sweat soaked his hair, Pit's eyes were wide open, but he was very tired. He breathed heavily, sounding almost animal. He grabbed the back of their head, as they were already kneeling in front of him. Pit took his Palutena Blade, and turning it upside-down in his awkward position, pumped an energy blast through their skull. They fell to the ground. They didn't move. Dead. "Game!" Pit yelled slumping to the ground, "If my score didn't break the record, I wanna kill someone who ISN'T virtual." He was only half joking. Pit had been practicing fighting that morning with a virtual game Palutena had created.

"Good morning Lady Palutena!" Pit chirped, strolling in to see what was for breakfast. "Good morning Pit." Palutena replied with an endearing tone. She then proceded to use her powers, that to Pit, seemed limitless, in order to make the food all appear in a lovely spread. As she waved her hands, wind whipped up her skirt, And Pit got a very splendid view of her panties, as well as her slender legs. 'I wonder if she uses oil,' Pit considered, 'There's no way her legs could be that smooth and shiny, and perfect.' He tried to push his dirty thought's away, but slipped out a "Wow." "You like it?" Palutena asked, "Which thing do you like best?" Pit just couldn't push the sexual, part of himself away, and said: "I like everything." "Wow," Palutena began, "You must be really hungry too." "I'm very hungry." Pit uttered in a slightly sensual voice, which surprised Palutena, but she put it in the back of her mind, dismissing it as a weird joke. "Well," Palutena said sitting down, "Enjoy." Pit couldn't control his own body, he walked eagerly over to Palutena, and smiled. She beamed back at him. Pit licked his lips, and Palutena obviously thought he was complimenting her food more. Pit tried to stop himself, but he couldn't, he grasped Palutena's head briskly, but carefully, and caressed her cheek as he kissed her. 'God, F***ing, D**NIT!' Pit screamed silently at himself, 'That's The real Lady Palutena, NOT my pillow!'(Let's just say, he's desperate, and role-playing with an inanimate object is how he gets his pleasure.) His body wouldn't connect with his mind, so he slid a hand to the side of her breast, and stroked, as he started to stick his tongue in her mouth. Bam! Palutena had shoved him away and punched him in the face almost simultaneously. Pit fell down, turning on his side. "I... I," Palutena hadn't controlled HERself, "I'm so sorry!" the beautiful goddess buried her face in her hands.

A while after this event, she had invited Pit to the hot spring with her, so she could use some healing magic, to ensure that there would be no permanent damage. 'Holy,' Pit thought, 'She can really protect herself.' Arriving at the hot spring, fully clothed, as usual, Pit walked over to Palutena. "Hey Pit." She chimed, removing her golden hairpeice, "Turn around for me?" Pit complied, and then realized why, she was undressing! Lady Palutena was removing all of the clothing that stood between him and seeing her body. He had been waiting for this for over 25 years. After Uprising was over, he thought that there was NO chance. He thought she was done when he heard her walking across the floor, but she was going to get a towel. As he turned around, she turned around, towel in hand. Pit saw her, all of her. She had perfect curves, and even-toned skin. Her body had no hair anywhere but on her head, and her breasts were perfect. They were not too small, not too big, not too flat, and not too busty. Pit was officially impressed by his goddess. Neither of them moved a muscle for a long time, until Pit said: "You should walk around like THAT all the time." He was only teasing, trying to lighten the mood, But his goddess pulled the towel to cover herself, and sat down, crying. "I'm Sorry!" Pit immediately tried to make her feel better, "You can punch the other side of my face now!" Palutena chuckled, he could always make her laugh. She continued sobbing softly into the towel. Criss-crossing his legs, Pit sat down in front of her. "What's wrong?" Pit questioned sweetly, "You can tell me anything." So, Palutena began to tell Pit a story of why she was so upset.

When I was younger, Medusa and I hung out alot, we had fun together, playing, and chatting. Our Parents, Zeus and Hera, had always thought of me as the responsible one. Medusa didn't mind not having as many chores, because she knew herself that she wasn't responsible. What she did instead of some chores I did, was meet men. Gods, I mean. She was in Zeus' eyes, the pretty one. He saw her as an opportunity for gaining more power through marrying her off. He thought that she was so great, all I was to him, was a smart, responsible goddess, that would be very good at protecting the people on earth. So, one day I asked him why I didn't get to find love like Medusa, and he grabbed me and said, "You aren't good enough for a god," He wrenched my breast around saying: "No real man would like these!" "Not to mention," He said taking a finger and shoving it inside me, "A real woman doesn't get wet so easily!" I laid there after he left, crying, It stuck in my mind that no man would love me. So, I gave up on love. Eventually, Medusa was married off to Hades. I got my temple, and achieved happiness through work. Medusa always thought I was the lucky one. But, It was the other way around. When I met you, I felt a feeling. I didn't know what it was because i'd never felt it before. I treated you differently, and I didn't know why. I could tell at one time that you were infatuated with me. I didn't realize, of course, that I had the same feeling for you.

"Wait!" Pit was perplexed, "You?" Palutena spoke softly in his ear: "And you know what happens next?" Her voice was smooth and sensual, Pit was surprised to hear it from his goddess. Palutena forgot composure as she dropped the towel and hugged Pit. He was slightly confused, but liked it. Mounting him, Palutena tore off his toga, leaving his shorts and undershirt on. Pit layed his hands on the sides of her hips, feeling sparks as he did so. She pressed her lips to his, and he played with her tongue. His pants now had a notable rise in them. "You are the only man who is going to love me for who I am, and not be uninterested just because my body isn't good enough." Palutena spoke breathlessly, "Well," Pit began, "I also like your body." Palutena turned bright red, but continued enjoying herself. She pulled down Pit's shorts, revealing his erection. She abruptly grinded her hips into him as they were kissing, causing him to break away and groan. The only reason Palutena could keep herself from screaming in agony, was the fact that she had extreme endurance as a goddess. They enjoyed the sex thoroughly, and before Palutena passed out, Pit managed to sneak her to her chambers, and plop her on the bed. he attempted to lay next to her, but fell on the floor. They slept peacefully.

The lovers shared more secrets, had more experiences, and even faced problems. But just as Light shines through the Darkness, their love maintained through the good and the bad times. I do not know why.

(-Author: Well, I think that turned out nicely.

Pit: Wait,

Palutena: What's wrong?

Pit: That last part: "...the good and the bad times. I do not know why."

Pit: Isn't that from a song?

Hades: It's called "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada.

Palutena: How did you know that?

Hades: Because the Author wanted me to.

Author: I actually did think that the song worked with the story so I decided to make a reference.

Phosphora: You should make one of those boring picture slideshow Music Videos and put it on Youtube!

Dark Pit: Or I could take a gun, and pump your head full of lead!

Author: That's all folks! Pm me or Review with a story request, or critic, Happy Reading Everybody!-)


End file.
